France as a vampire and England as his servant
by yuki.kuran.3910
Summary: France is a vampire , he went out hunting with BTT and found england and read the story to find out... Sorry for bad summary and other stuff. Note human name used M in later chapters First fanfic
1. First meeting

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

****The are also other pairing other than Fruk

Maybe a little PruAus and Spamano**  
**

Soft piano melody played out from a bar, the trio had decided that there would be the place they would get today's dinner. They step into the bar, everyone turned their head and look at the newcomers some were too drunk to even raise their head off the table, Arthur was engrossed in playing the piano. The three pair of eye scan around the little bar to find their next prey. Both Antonio and Gilbert had found their victims and had brought them to somewhere secluded. Francis sat somewhere near the piano and stared at the beautiful being in front of him, Arthur. Arthur finished playing and stood up and bow to the listening audience and went to the staff only room to get his daily pay which was some leftover bread and some meat. He took his worn out coat and step out to the cold night through the back door. Francis just followed him hiding in the shadows planning on the ways to catch his prey. Arthur gripped his coat tighter feeling a chill down his back, he stop and look up to the sky and sigh, " its going to rain soon better hurry back home and do my work." After walking a while the weather seemed to only get worse so he decided to take a short cut , he walked through some alleys behind a few abandon buildings. While walking he started to hear foot steps behind him 'clack clack clack.' He whipped his head around to see no one so he turned his back . Later did he know when he turned his head back front, a man dressed very old looking with a cape was in front of him. He bit back a scream but still jumped a little. His eyes had fear in them he thought, 'there shouldn't be anyone around here, who is he and why is he here anyway ? Is he new around this area, loads of question flash went through my mind but being a gentleman I stick my hand out and said " Evening sir " The surprised French vampire took his hand and shook it " Evening to you too...?" Francis said with a smile.

"Oh pardon my rudeness i'm Arthur Kirkland." said Arthur with a laugh. France still smiling said "I'm Francis Bonnefoy

All of the sudden it started raining,Arthur and Francis standing in a dark and narrow alley way were both soaked with rain. Arthur took off his old coat and tried to cover Francis, he said with a gentle smile" don't want to get your nice clothes wet." Francis once again shocked at his action just let Arthur put his coat over him. "I should better hurry back home before the rain get heavier "said Arthur while trying to keep his food dry from the rain, "maybe you should come to my house to dry off and get umbrella since my house I assume is closer." Francis just nod and Arthur step in front and started walking. Seizing the chance Francis crept silently from behind , fangs extended ready to bite. That exact moment Arthur turned around to check if Francis was following he saw Francis fangs when the lightning flash. Things seemed to went slow motion that moment when the lightning flash, Arthur was pinned to the wall by Francis that suddenly bite hardly on Arthur neck. Arthur screamed from the bite and soon later pass out from intense pain


	2. Captured

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Arthur POV**

I open my eye in shocked as he dreamt of what happened last night. I was lying on a warm bed so I was sure it was not mine since I could never afford such nice things. I tried moving but couldn't move a budge I glanced up and saw that my hands are tied to the headboard and my legs bound by strong ropes to the bed post. I started to panic and struggle. Screaming out " Let me go !"At the same moment a man walked in with a tray of bandages and some food ,hearing the sudden shouting he jumped up a few feat and accidentally drop the tray scattering the food and bandages. The man sighed and shouted angrily " Don't randomly shout ,jeez look at this mess" he bend down and clear the mess,he then walk out .I lay on the bed , throat hurting from the shout. After a while the same man came back with bandages and with another person with silver hair. I started to struggle against the bound but stop after the silver hair man untie my leg. His action surprised me, 'why would he be helping me?' The other man went and undid the ropes that bound my hand and I was free! Taking chances, with a speed that could have rivaled an Italian running away in fright, I clambered out of the bed to only fell face down on the carpet but stood up in a split second and race to the currently open door. I quickly ran out of the room pause briefly to take in the fresh surrounding,seeing a flight of stairs I just ran down , goal is to reach the front door. Running as fast as my legs could take me towards the front door only to be stop by Francis. " My my...Arthur you truly is a pervert ,to run around in my mansion naked." I turn around to see lust filled red glowing eyes of someone I did not want to see now. I tried to pry off the hand that was hurting my already hurt wrist but could not get his hand off my wrist. Francis threw me against the wall. *Thud*,my breath was knock out of my lungs, I could only feel pain exploding against my back. I tried to open my eyes but could not I soon fell unconscious...

To be continued :P maybe lemon in next chapter sorry for the tons of grammar mistakes,typo and other stuff an story d for the short


	3. Punishment

_**Long chapter so have breaks in between to rest your eyes.**_

**Arthur's Pov again**

***Thud*,my breath was knock out of my lungs, I could only feel pain exploding against my back. I tried to open my eyes but could not I soon fell unconscious...**

I awoke to cold water splashing onto my face,I open my eyes slowly to see myself in somewhere dark and stuffy. It took a moment for me to realised that I was hanging on the wall. My hands was cuffed to the wall and so was my legs and I still was naked but the weird thing was I couldn't feel pain...' I was thrown against a wall I should feel pain but why aren't I ? ' Francis snickered as he saw my puzzled face " You are think why you are unable to feel pain am I not wrong , seems like the drug is still working but it should fade soon." ' Drug?!' my eyes widen as he said drug. Francis eyes are still glowing red as he feast his eyes on the beautiful creature in front of him but he must not be distracted from his main motive of chaining me in the secret room. Francis took out the riding crop and gently drag the tip from my chest slowly towards my nipple teasing it a little , even though my body was feeling numb from the drug my nipple hardened, he then move it to the other nipple doing the same thing. Then he brought the tip to my belly button teasing it too, I was blushing a lot and the numbness is slowly fading away, I felt the pain where my body collided against the wall. Slowly and slowly the tip of the riding crop went lower to where my dick was, I was semi-hard now. ' How can I be turn on in this kind of situation!' I knew it would be a waste of energy if I struggle now ,as I doubt I can break these chain if I couldn't even pry that vampire's hand off me."

**Ok people now go take a short eye break XDD**

I awoke to cold water splashing onto my face,I open my eyes slowly to see myself in somewhere dark and stuffy. It took a moment for me to realised that I was hanging on the wall. My hands was cuffed to the wall and so was my legs and I still was naked but the weird thing was I couldn't feel pain...' I was thrown against a wall I should feel pain but why aren't I ? ' Francis snickered as he saw my puzzled face " You are think why you are unable to feel pain am I not wrong , seems like the drug is still working but it should fade soon." ' Drug?!' my eyes widen as he said drug. Francis eyes are still glowing red as he feast his eyes on the beautiful creature in front of him but he must not be distracted from his main motive of chaining me in the secret room. Francis took out the riding crop and gently drag the tip from my chest slowly towards my nipple teasing it a little , even though my body was feeling numb from the drug my nipple hardened, he then move it to the other nipple doing the same thing. Then he brought the tip to my belly button teasing it too, I was blushing a lot and the numbness is slowly fading away, I felt the pain where my body collided against the wall. Slowly and slowly the tip of the riding crop went lower to where my dick was, I was semi-hard now. ' How can I be turn on in this kind of situation!' I knew it would be a waste of energy if I struggle now ,as I doubt I can break these chain if I couldn't even pry that vampire's hand off me. "Cher Arthur you sure have a lewd body don't you,getting hard now, do you like being chained down and being teased like this?" he asked while he stretch out his free hand and stroke my semi-hard dick while smirking. " But your here today not to get pleasure mon cher you are here to be punished for attempting to escape your new home."he roughly grab my chin while looking in my eyes. All I could was stare back at his glowing red eyes too afraid to move a single muscle. He took a step back and look at me "hmm...what should I use ? The whip or the riding crop?oh I know **GILBERT , ANTONIO COME HERE**." he shouted out. Within a heartbeat they came in from somewhere. "Kesesesese you called the awesome me ? WOW..." The silver hair man known as Gilbert look at me. I tried to move so my semi-hard dick could not be seen by the newcomers , I was blushing a lot also. "Wow he is also as red as a tomato...and he is half hard..wow Francis seems like you pick up a masochist pet."said the other guy who I assumed was Antonio.

**_And another break here _**

" So what is better to use to punish him ? A whip or a riding crop ?" Francis ask the two.

"Hmm..they are both similar...i guess its..." Antonio was saying until Gilbert shouted " Whip! the AWESOME WHIP!"

"Ok the whip it is then would you guys like to stay and watch ?" Francis questioned. Hearing that I immediately started to struggle while shaking my head vigorously and mumbled "No...let me go!"Francis who was already holding the whip lash out and hit Arthur right across his chest. " Don't speak unless I tell you to." I let out a blood curling scream that probably could be heard even from outside the mansion. Francis lash out again another fresh welt could be seen across the chest forming an X. " count how many times out loud when I strike down ok starting from one and say master at the end."".said Francis with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

~After a while of whipping~

Panting , sweating and bleeding I said "120 master!" I could hardly keep my eyes open from all the sweat that was dripping from my hair to my eyes , I couldn't cry any more...my eyes are all dried up of tears. Once again Francis strike me with the whip and I cried out "121 master...stop" I mumbled softly at the end. Francis just ignored the soft stop he heard from his pet. "They are still going...how many time did Francis strike again ? I lost count."whispered Gilbert to Antonio.

"A sadist master and a masochist pet I suppose Francis choose a good pet this time... I don't know either."answered Antonio. "hey Francis I think you should stop now I don't think your pet can take it any more he look half dead to me already and its dinner is probably ready." said Antonio. Francis stop whipping and look at his bleeding pet and unshackle me from the wall and sling me over his shoulder. The three of them walk out of the secret room, Antonio and Gilbert heading towards the dinning room while Francis still carrying me walk up the stairs to clean me and patch me up.

Sorry no lemon in this chapter :P sorry for bad grammar and typos.


	4. Introduction

**Another long chapter sorry might not be able to upload quickly since im going overseas soon sorry**

**Francis Pov**

Before the blood from Arthur seep and ruin my clothes I quickly turn on the tap to fill the tub with warm water and placing him inside the tub. While waiting for the tub to fill up , I went to my room to pick out a few clothes for Arthur. Heading back to the bathroom to close the tap and placing the clothes somewhere dry, I grab a wet cloth and start to rub Arthur's body after making sure he was clean, I carried him out of the bathtub and place him on the toilet seat. Arthur's dick was still hard and the only way to get rid of it was to let him cum or let it die down but it was definitely more entertaining to make my pet cum. I kneel down and lick from the base to the tip , pressing my tongue at the slip glancing up to see Arthur face flushed and his eyes a little hazy. I gently suck the tip of his dick tasting his precum at the same time , he let out a lustful moan causing my pants to get tighter. I pulled away from his dick and press a kiss on his lips, tongue seeking entrance. Arthur was unwilling to open his mouth so I use my thumb to gently press on the slit of his member spreading his precum. This caused Arthur to moan and I took the chance to let my tongue in, we battled for dominance but being so experienced in kissing I won in the battle of tongues slowly I pull away from Arthur's mouth. My glowing red eyes looking at the lust filled beautiful green eyes. I went back down to lick at the tip of his member, in one go I took his whole dick from the tip to the base sucking very hard. Causing Arthur to moan more he tried thrusting into my mouth but I held him down by his hips, smirking at his eagerness.I continue deep throating Arthur, my hand one teasing a nipple the other gently playing with his ball sack. More moans spilled out from Arthur's mouth and he drooling slightly. I felt his dick tense a little, knowing that he is going to cum soon I pulled away and press a finger at the tip to stop him from cumming. " Beg for release my pet." Having no choice, Arthur said " M..master..let..me..cum..ple..ase." and with that I took my finger away from the tip and gave his dick one hard stroke. He came lots onto my finger, taking my cum covered hand, I lick the cum on my fingers savouring the sweet bitter taste of his cum. Arthur eyes still hazy from cumming. I grabbed a towel from the rack and clean and dry him up, after drying I apply some disinfection (i have no idea what's its called XDD) and wrap bandages around his wounds. Taking the clean clothes and passing it to him, " Here wear this your old clothes are being washed."

**Arthur's POV/Take a short break here**

I took the clothes give to me in silent still blushing from just now and muttered "thank you master."Francis just chuckled and pat my head " I will be waiting in the room get dress." he said and walk out of the room. I look at the clothes he gave, white shirt long sleeves,long black pants and a black button up vest. I put on the clothes only wincing a little when I accidentally brushed too hard on my injuries. After checking myself several times in the mirror as a gentleman must always be neat, I walk out to the room where my master was. Francis who was leaning at the frame of the door glance at me and said " ok lets go and have dinner and introduce you to the others." He walked out of the room ,down the stairs and to the dinning room , I follow after him.

**At the dinning room/still Arthur's POV**

There was a very grand and big table, a beautiful crystal chandelier hangs in the middle of the room. On the table serve many tasty food but the main was pasta. Everybody took their seat, I sat beside my master while the whinny guy ,Roderich,sat beside his master Gilbert and beside Antoni"o sat a brown hair guy with a weird curl at the right side. Francis stood up from his seat and said " Arthur Kirkland my new pet please be nice to him." Panicking I quickly stood up and bow down, Francis continued " the three masters here are Antonio , Gilbert and me while their pets are Romano and Roderich" I bow down again then sat back down, we started our meal after Francis sat down. He only drank red wine once in a while eating his pasta while Romano and Gilbert were happily eating pasta they had second serving even before the others was looking at them in awe while he ate his pasta. Both Roderich and I ate like gentleman. " why are we always having pasta aren't you guys sick of it already ?" Roderich whine from his seat while poking a piece of tomato with his fork. Romano and Gilbert shouted at the same time " NO" and resumed eating. "Pasta is AWESOME" shouted Gilbert who suddenly stood up with his mouth full of pasta ,some of it fell out and drop onto Roderich when Gilbert turned to face him. Roderich already irked from the same menu everyday got more angry when his clothes was dirtied with tomato sauce and stood up and slam his hand on the table " Eat properly Gilbert !" with that he stormed out of the dinning room. Gilbert ignored the fact that his pet had storm out of the room as if it was all normal. I just ate in silence , a pair of eyes following my every movement.I glanced up and lock eyes with Francis by accident and blushed and quickly look down,remembering what happened in the bathroom. After a while the melody of Chopin Nocturne Op. 15 no.1 could be heard from a piano.'There is a piano here ? Maybe I shall asked someone where is it...its been only a few hours since I last played a piano and my hands are itching to play.' Having that thought I ate the rest of my food in peace.

To be continued sorry no lemon but blow job XDD Sorry for bad grammar and other stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Hetalia sadly QAQ**_

**Lemon in this chapter.**

**Arthur's POV**

After dinner I decided to find Roderich to see how he was since he was pretty mad just now. The piano melody had ended ( don't know how to describe this ) so it was harder for me to find him. I wander around the mansion, opening every door that was not lock from the first level to the next. After searching the first level I couldn't find Roderich, 'Maybe I should have asked someone where was his room.' Tired from exploring the big mansion I decided to head back to my room, I opened my room to see the a half naked Francis back. I blushed a very deep red and close the door immediately and walk away as fast as possible ,'_he didn't see me right ? Right?' _I just continue walking away not taking notice of a door in front of me suddenly opening I just whammed straight onto the door. " OWW! ! Which bloody wan...sorry which idiot left this door open like this." I said angrily._'Must remember a gentleman doesn't curse_.' "Sorry for being the idiot who left the door open."said Roderich who step out of that room his voice a little cracked ,eyes puffy red from crying._'Crying?! Why was he crying_?' "hey Roderich what's wrong?"' _He couldn't have cried from the fight from just now right? He was more of mad than sad.' "_Nothing." he answered immediately making it very suspicious. " you sure ? You seem to been crying for a while? Tell me what's wrong." " I said nothing is wrong didn't I" he snapped back at me. I just nodded, " ok then if you have any problem tell me in the future." "Pfft says the guy that couldn't even escape this house, you can't solve your problem so don't poke your nosy nose to others." he scoffed while rolling his eyes. I just stare at him, anger slowly brewing inside me, I felt like punching him. _'I'm here trying to help him yet he has to be a bitch about it.'_Sighing, I grit my teeth and walk away trying to calm down,Roderich just stood at beside the door smirking at the win.'_Hmp I shall continue to search for that piano then...wait why didn't I ask where the piano was, it was probably in that room but I highly doubt that he will let me get near the piano.'_Sighing again, I probably shouldn't go back to my room...'_wait why was he in my room? Or was it his?'_

With that thought I decided to walk back to his/my room. While walking back to where I ran away from I was grab from behind, a hand covered my mouth and the other held both of my arms. I panicked and thrashed against my captor. My captor lick the shell of my ear sensually, I moan softly. From the corner of my eye I manage to catch a glimpse of my captor it was Francis. I paled a little' _what does he want ?'_As if he heard my thoughts his drag his tongue from the shell of my ear slowly down to my neck. He suck there a little leaving purple marks, I moan again taking this chance the hand that covered my mouth, he slip a finger into my mouth, playing with my tongue. I wanted to bite his finger but I was lost in the pleasure as he continued teasing my neck.

He removed the hand from my mouth and picked me up bridal style but continued sucking and nibbling my sensitive neck. He then kick open a door of a near by room and threw my onto the bed, locking the door. I got up and wanted to run away but my action was immediately stop by Francis who had me pin down, one hand holding my wrist, one of his leg between my now spread legs. He crashed his lips onto mine , slipping his tongue at the same time exploring the carven. I moaned from the kiss, slowly hardening.'_He is good in kissing...'_That thought pass through my mind then I suddenly start to struggle again his grip '_This is not right I'm getting turned on from a guy_' Determined to get away I bit his tongue which was still in my mouth very hardly.

He jerked away and examine his tongue which was already healing. Angered from that action he slap me, but that only made me harder. He got some rope from the nightstand, ' _!? why is there rope there ? And what is he going to use it for.'_Lettinggo of my hands he used it to tie my hands up. Now both of his hands are free, he swiftly unbutton the vest then the shirt leaving me only in my pants. Feeling the cold air, my nipples hardened a little, smirking again he dip his head down using his tongue to tease my nipple, another hand tweaking my other nipple. I moan and arched my body, my now stiff member brushed against Francis thigh, feeling the other man member brushing against his thigh he suck harder and played with the other nipple more. I moaned more, wet stickiness start to stain my pants, he stop sucking and in one move tug both my pants and boxers down and threw it somewhere. He crawled down and gave a teasing lick to my dick, he engulf my dick in one go to the base. He bop his head up and down using his tongue to tease my slit. I moaned louder and started to thrust into his mouth wanting more friction. Francis continue deep throating me as I thrust deep into his throat, I felt my balls tighten , my dick tensed. Knowing that I was about to cum, Francis untie his hair and used that ribbon to tie on my dick. I whimper from the lose of his mouth and being unable to release. He smile a devilish grin, and place three fingers near my mouth "Suck." I obeyed him since if I didn't I would probably get punished. I took the the three fingers into my mouth and started to suck and coat them with saliva. At the same time he undid his pants and took off his boxers with one hand. After a while he took the fingers away and lean in, placing a finger near the virgin entrance. He whispered into my ears, " I promise it will only hurt a little, be good and relax."Clueless about what was going to happen next I just nod. He push in the first finger in, it felt weird and hurt a little,'_what is he doing touching such place ?'_he wriggled the finger inside me and soon added the second finger, now it is hurting more. I squirmed but only got his finger deeper into me, he start to stretch me with his fingers. I got used to having the fingers in me, then he added the third finger. Thrusting his fingers into me, he brushed a bundle of nerves. "AHH~master...there..."He thrust his fingers every time brushing them against my prostate, "Ahh ~master untie...ribbon...need...cum.." I moaned as he stretch me. " sorry no can do." he said and pull his fingers out, I whined against the lost of his fingers but to only feel something bigger and warmer pressed against my stretch hole.

I look down to see his dick press again my hole, " Master..it won't fit.." I said and ignoring what I just said he thrusted quickly into me to the hilt feeling my insides. I let out a blood curling scream, tears slide down my eyes. He grunt from my tightness, "Hnn..so tight.."He let me adjust to his size and then started thrusting quickly. I moaned from both the lingering pain and the now coming pleasure.

He suddenly flip me over onto my stomach, my ass in the air. He started to thrust harder and deeper into me purposely hitting my prostate. Every time he hit my prostate I saw white, I wanted to cum so badly but the ribbon restrict me from cumming, it felt painful but nice at the same time. Suddenly Francis stareted to thrust into me harder still aiming at my already abused prostate, his release close. He thug the ribbon that tied my dick and start to stroke me. "Ahh master...master...so nice...more..."hearing that he thrusted more and soon I came on his hands. My ass clamped down tightly onto his dick and soon he cum inside me painting the walls with his cum.

He lay on me tired, as I was already slowly drifting to dreamland. He pull out, looking at his cum coming out. He look at me who had fell asleep and embrace me pulling the cover up and cover themselves. Soon Francis also fell asleep.

Ok sucky lemon I know. First time righting a yaoi lemon. Sorry for bad grammar and all.


	6. Chapter 6

_I decided to write another chapter outta boredom_

_I do not own Hetalia_

**Arthur's Pov**

It has been months since I stayed in the vampire's mansion. I gotten used to it, my vampire owner/boyfriend lying around every corner ready to fuck me like it's the end of the others are ok I guess, Antonio is a kind guy, Romano always stick around Antonio and gets mad if I talk to Antonio too long. Gilbert like usual being awesome and Roderich like usual with his young master attitude. I was allowed to go out to town and buy stuff but Francis has to always accompany or at least someone else.

Today I'm out with Romano to buy food supply, he gather all the needed ingredients while I read the newspaper I bought just now._**Headline:The 5**__**th**__** victim of the slashing homicide John Brighton,Police still with no the 4 other victims john was found with his heart ripped out, lying several feet away from the body and his guts all spilled around says they will continue investigating so please everyone avoid waling around alone.**_'It's the 5th killing and the police still got no leads, how bad are the police.' I thought until I felt several bags of grocery being pushed into my arms.

"Did we got everything we need?" I ask Romano again. He just are walking nearer to the mansion. The mansion is surrounded by dense forest except a path which only a few who dare venture the dark forest and got out alive knows,with the exception to as we are about to walk out of the forest to the next, a furry thing tackle romano to the ground. The furry thing scratch Romano arm before glancing at me glowering,he then pounced on me biting my shoulder. I pass out after I saw someone shaking me and telling me to stay conscious.

I opened my eye and sat up seared through my shoulder, I tried to breathe in deeply to feel sharp jab at my lungs.'Seems like I broke a rib or two and have a injured shoulder, and I have no idea where I am.'I swung my legs off the bed to the floor and stood up, looking to the left I saw romano sleeping on a bed. I managed to walk over the door to open at the same time as my saviours did.

**Cliffhanger. Now who is the saviours, guess people :PP**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another short chapter**_

_**I do not own Hetalia sadly QAQ**_

_**Arthur's POV**_

"You're awake." said the guy with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes. " Here it's some food eat while it is still hot." He gave me the tray. I look at him questioningly then glance down at the food on the tray. " thank you for the food and saving us. What time is it now ?" I asked since there was no window in this room while placing the tray on the table. " It's night now, I insist you to stay overnight it is rather dangerous when it's night time."The guy said. " Oh and I am Vladimir, Vlad for short."He said grinning, showing a point of his sharp incisor. I was about to take up the offer of staying overnight but noticing that he seem to be a vampire it isn't safe and Francis and the other are probably worried sick. " Erhm..i sorry but I can't and shouldn't stay overnight, my family will get worried." I lied and walked over to where Romano try to wake him up. Somehow seeing through my lie, Vlad said " ok but I do insist you to stay for the night Arthur..." he turned and walk out of the door. My eyes widen at the mention of my name_ ' how did he know my name ? I didn't tell him did I?' _After a while of trying to wake Romano up he finally woke up " let me sleep you bastard spain..." he mumbled half awake. Suddenly his body jerk then he blushed very deeply, " oh it was you...forget what I say just now." he mumbled still red. I just nodded giggling a little.

* * *

**Meanwhile Vlad was..**

Walking down the dimly lighted corridor he smirk at the image of a shock walk and turn at the corner, walking to the kitchen where Lukas was cooking. "They both are fine, Arthur still haven't change a bit no matter how many times he reincarnated." Vlad said while opening the fridge to get a pack of blood. Lukas just look at Vlad blankly then resumed cooking his dinner.

* * *

**At the BTT mansion**

Roderich stomp around near the main door of the mansion fuming, " where are they, it's getting late and i'm hungry though we probably have something with tomato again today." Francis was pacing around in his room irritated and worrying about Arthur. Gilbert was entertained by the angry Roderich. Antonio was also getting worried, very worried he was practically almost in tears. While he imagined he worst that could happen to his precious Romano.

_**OK guys I wanna ask a question, should I let Norway be a vampire or should he be a immortal magic guy? Review and tell or PM me**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning Lemon in chapter.**_

_**I do not own Hetalia**_

_**And it is decided that Norway/Lukas is gonna be a immortal magic guy since this is already a vampire fanfic and it will be boring to have tons of Vamps and not other things**_

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

Romano was sitting on his bed, eating the food that was given with his good arm. After he finish eating, we both took the bags of grocery with our good arm and were about to walk out of the as my hand touch the handle of the door.A guy with light blonde hair and blue eye tap my shoulder making me jump a little. He reach out for my hand that was at the handle, opening my palm he placed something on my palm. " this will protect the both of you, don't lose it.."

"ok.."i replied, he open the door Romano and I both step out of the we step out of the house it was the forest, I turn around to see no house just forest. " that was weird, that guy was weird ." Romano said, not noticing that the house was we start our journey back home,I open my palm to see two crescent shape pendent,both encrypted with weird scribblings, one the colour of red blood the other a green. Romano turn around to see what I was doing since I did not responded to his calling just now. He saw we looking at my palm then notice the pendent, he happily grab the green one and wore it. " it is the same colour as my eyes." he said. I ignore Romano and glance down at the pendent, _'this looks familiar...the writing on the pendent.' i think I saw this before somewhere...nah can't be .'_ I thought still thinking that it looks familiar but I still put it we start to walk back the mansion.

I open the door of the mansion and was greeted by a bone crushing hug by Francis. *Wheeze * " Can't...bre..athe..fra..ncis.." I wheeze out. He realease me from his hug, I wince then remembered that I might have a broken rib or two.I held onto my chest with my injured arm. Francis eyes widen in anger who had injured his precious had already walk pass us with his and the grocery bag that I was also being pounced on by Antonio who was crying a lot in relief. "Get off me you bastard I have enough of things pouncing onto me today. My arm still hurts." Romano grumbled. Antonio got off him and start to check him inch by inch to see his injuries and even had started to strip him. Romano was hitting the back of Antonio's head while shouting " stop it you bastard they can see you idiot." Antonio stop stripping him and pick him up before whisking away to his room.

After all the waiting Roderich got so mad that he started to play his piano to express his anger while Gilbert just sat at the side watching him.

Francis grab my good arm and look into my eye, " what happened ? Why are you injured and what about being pounced on ? And where did you get that pendent?" lots of question flew out of his mouth. I quickly place a kiss on his lips to silence him and said " slow down , nothing big happen , Romano and eye were attack by a wolf I think then we were saved by a few people and they gave us the pendent to protect us from I have no idea what." I say out in one breathe. Francis just hug me tightly then release me from the hug when I started wincing. " where did you get injured ? I can heal you tell me." He ask concern. I wince again and said " I think I have broken a rib and just got scratch on my arm."just as this sentence left my mouth, I found myself on bed strip of my clothes with Francis on top of my also naked staring at me. I blush and asked " when you say heal , how is it that you heal someone ?". I squirm from his stare. He licks my cheek and say " ohh..you will find out very soon." he smirk then his head move to the arm where I was scratch by. He flick his tongue over my wound, causing me to let out a startled moan, he glance up still licking at my wound. I blush and avert my gaze_ ' so embarrassing to moan now.'_

He continue his licking for while before a hand travelled to my chest and start to tease one of my nipples. I squirmed and moan again arching my body a little earning for his touch that sets fire on my body. He stop licking my wound that had already faded, he move to where approximately where my broken rib is and start licking there. Nipping the skin there making me moan as he tease my nipple with his fingers. After a while the pain faded away ,he start to lick my other nipple teasing the other. Using his other free hand, he started to stroke my hardening length. Earning more moans from me,he smirk against my chest and stop licking my nipple and kiss tongue seeking entrance to my mouth, I willingly let him into my mouth, we fought for dominance but he always win. He pull away knowing that I need air, he crawl down near my crotch and start to lick at my inner thigh, purposely neglecting my dripping member. He suck the skin of my thigh leaving marks, after a while of marking me his tongue travelled my gave a teasing lick to my twitching asshole he plunge his tongue into my twitching hole, his tongue rubbing my walls. I moan and my hands reach down the stroke myself but was stop by Francis. He pulled away and held my hands by my side.

" No touching of yourself I don't want you cumming before I enter you."he said eyes glistening with lust. " now be a good boy and suck these." he stuck three fingers near my mouth. I complied and took his finger into my mouth. I lick and suck on them , coating them with my saliva. He pull his fingers out of my mouth then use one finger to tease my hole.I whined, eyes begging him to hurry push his finger in and move it around soon he added the second then the third. He removed his fingers with a pop earning a whine of loss from me. " Francis hurry take me...i need you..now.." I look at him pleadingly with that he lost that thin strand of control and slam right into me hitting my prostate. I screamed and cum immediately, "such..a slutty body...*Pant*pant*..so tight..." I moan more as he increase the speed and depth of his thrust. "ahh...more there..." I moaned out. Francis kept on ramming into my abused prostate causing me to cum again. The sudden tightening of my hole pushed Francis over the edge and he came deeply inside me. He lower his head and kiss my lip gently before pulling out and lay beside me. " I love you..." I smile tired and kiss his lips and said "I love you too.." I both of us fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Long Chapter, advise for breaks in between chapter is actually longer but i broke it into 2, i'm still writing the second one.

Sorry for bad grammar,typo etc.

* * *

**Arthur's Dream POV**

"Noo...get away from me." I screamed to the fury beast that was slowly advancing towards me. Beside me are the bodies of Vlad and Lukas unconscious and bloody..._'What is going on, who is lukas ?' _The beast pounced on me slowly devouring me, my vision faded, slowly getting engulfed into the darkness.

**Francis POV**

I was awaken by my lover tossing and turning beside me. I look at him face scrunched up in fear and pain, I was getting worried. I shake him then he suddenly jerk away to only hug me tightly crying into my chest. I gently stroke his hair and murmur into his ear some soothing words until he had stop crying and trembling. He look up at me eyes red and puffy from crying, I place a gentle kiss on his lips and hug him him this shaken from a nightmare makes me want to protect him no matter the cost, mon petit lapin je vais vous proteger avec. I place another kiss on his forehead.

**Arthur's POV**

I clung onto him crying into his chest, _'I have no idea what that dream meant but it was so painful and scary it felt as if it was two guys I met last night why were they in my nightmare ? Who is lukas?'_I snuggle into Francis chest as these thoughts pass through my I was deep in thoughts, Francis hand trace the pendent that was still hung around my neck, " Red suits you..." I look up at him, the hand tracing the pendent was travelling up from my neck to my chin before it brush my lips. I nip at his finger playfully, the nightmare was now my least concern. Apparently my sudden action caused Francis to blush.I kiss his fingers then stop, realising that this was turning him on and if he was turn on that means a very rough fuck later. Then unable to walk for some time, that thought flash in my mind so I kiss his lips gently instead. " i'm hungry, lets get cleaned and get breakfast."

**After Lunch, Arthur's POV**

Roderich,Romano and I had to do the dishes as Francis and I weren't the only busy couple. Apparently all the Uke in this mansion had a busy night with their Seme since they all bump into each other at the corridor fresh out of shower, Romano, Roderich and I were limping our way to the kitchen while behind us stride the very proud had an uneventful breakfast as it was my turn to cook.

It was soon noon, we had nothing to do but laze around the whole day. I decided to shut myself in the private library where there are tons of ancient BTT decided to do some day hunting,Romano was busy with his garden, Roderich was composing new songs to sell.I between the shelves of books, then I came across this book, it was thick and had gold lettering and something was making me itching to take that book and read it '_Information about the world you do not know'_ I took that book up and found a comfy area near the long window and settle myself there. I open the book, a handful of dust wafted out_.'That means it's been a long time since anyone read this book.' _I flip the page to the content pages _1-10 Souls, pages 11-15 Reincarnation,16-21 ghost, 22-27 old souls,28-32 chupacabra,33-40 werewolves,41-47 Vampires and from pages 48-53 are on witches/wizards. _I flip to the first page about souls. _'__immorta__l __essence of a person, living thing, or object...__' _Next, '_religious or philosophical concept that the soulor spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body that may be human, animal or spiritual depending on the moral quality of the previous life's actions _

Next chapter, '_a ghost sometimes known as a spectre phantom,apparition or spook is the soulor _s_piritof a dead person or animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living__.__...' _Next, '_old souls are people that people knows their past lifes memory, fragments of memory left from their previous lifes...'_**( And i'm too lazy to find for more info lol can't function with sleepy brain) **

After reading a while I got sleepy, I walk to the couch in the library and lay down there read a few more lines then took the book and cover my face before I fell into deep slumber.

**Arthur's Dream POV**

" Arthur quick we need to cast a teleportation spell now !" Said Lukas while running, running behind him was Vlad. " We can't when we are moving plus we need to save our magic powers." the dream me said back while panting and running. Soon a abandon village came to view "lets hide here until they go away and at the same time lets try to gather our magic power and teleport some where else." The other two nodded and we duck into a empty all stick close to the walls of the house, a pack of chupacabra ran past the house. A few stayed and sniff then wander of, I was thankful that Vlad had cast a spell so we won't be detected by warmth, scent and others. I took out a sacrificial dagger and slash my palm, I let my blood drip onto the ground where I had drew a pentagram with animal blood. _"__Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera, Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera." _I chanted out. The pentagram then start glowing red, Vlad, Lukas and I step into the pentagram then we are teleported to our safe house in a blink of an eye. We all sigh in relief, " those bloody chupacabra just won't stop chasing us, at least it's not shadow hounds that are chasing us." my dream self said. Lukas just sat down on the sofa already comfortably sitting down reading a book. Vlad had gone back to his room to suddenly all the candle flames that lit the house all vanish and the room was engulf in the dark, the only light was the moonlight streaming in through the window. I turn around when I sense someone behind me, then I was pinned to the ground by something very heavy. I look out from the corner of my eye, it was a werewolf...how and when did it get in. I grunted in pain as his claws dig at my back causing deep wounds. Lukas had already sprang into action hand holding his magic book with Vlad though a little sleepy but is ready to fight. " tch..this guy is heavy.." I gasped out. My magic book was within reach but I doubt it would be a good idea to move now. Lukas cast a gust of wind towards the werewolf ontop of me attempting to blow the werewolf off. But to no avail, the werewolf did not budge but continue digging his claws deeper into my back. Then he stood up holding my neck, pressing against my windpipe, seemingly threaten to snap my neck or crush my windpipe. Even in this situation it tried as much as possible to not struggle, I gasp out with my remaining oxygen " run idiots ...burn down...house.." Vlad and Lukas eye widen at this, " hell no are we gonna leave you here to die" But lukas grab his arm and shook his head, " lets go..." "tch...take care." Then both Vlad and lukas ran out of the house cast a fire spell outside and ran away. " hey dude release my neck now geez how long you going to hold a grudge?" I chock out. He tighten his grip, crushing my windpipe. I slip into the darkness again...

**Arthur's Pov**

Then I jerk awake trembling_'...a crazy dream again...' _I'm soaked in sweat and blood...? _'BLOOD?! '_ I stood up to few sharp jabs on my back, I tried to look behind to see that my shirt was dyed a blood red. _'What is happening...what happened ?' _I started panicking then stop _' Calm down there got to be reason but first I must clean all the blood up.' _I took off my stained shirt and threw it oneside, I look around the library for a first aid kit then I spotted one on the shelf. I took the box and the necessary things to treat my wound.

Soon I finished taking care of my wounds and clean up the blood that stained the couch a little, put on a fresh shirt. I grab my bloody shirt, _' I should get rid of this now before someone find this and wonder what happened.' _I shove the shirt into a bag then sneak out of the mansion, before leaving the mansion I took a lighter with me and a shovel. I went to the edge of the forest at the back of the mansion and start to dig a hole, soon I finish digging the hole throw the bag into the hole after lighting it up. After a while everything was burned. I turn and walk back to the mansion glancing at my watch, _'time to prepare dinner with Roderich.' _

As I chop up some tomatoes and Roderich beside me ranting and whining about how bad it was that he couldn't come up with a new song My mind drifted away, I was thinking about the nightmare/dream I had just now. " OW!"

" Idiot!" He grab my arm and place my bleeding finger into his mouth sucking lapping my cut. I blushed at this. He look up into my eyes and all I could was look back blushing. I tried to avert my gaze but couldn't, his mouth left my cut then his other hand holding my chin so I couldn't move my he kissed me very roughly, I tried pusing him with one hand but he was stronger than me, then at the same time BTT arrived at home. They knew that around this time that we would be preparing dinner, so they went to the kitchen to grab some snack and check on ,Antonio and Francis stop dead at their tracks when they reach the kitchen ,shock to see Roderich kissing a struggling and blushing me .With inhuman speed and strength , Francis pried me out of Roderich grip, I gasped for air as soon as I could.

Francis glared between me and Roderich"umm..this isn't what you think..." I stuttered out. I felt so afraid... I do not like an angry Francis. " then what is it about ?" he snap back. Roderich look away. Francis grab Roderich shirt collar " Don't you dare touch him I warn you." He said angrily and threw him to the ground then he grab me slung me over his shoulder and walk to our room.

**Roderich's POV**

Gilbert kneel down beside me and check on me. _' Damn that Francis.' _I stood up and stare at gilbert and antonio. " know don't just stand there come here and help me with dinner." With that both Gilbert and Antonio scrambled around and started to prepare dinner.

**Arthur's POV**

He open our room door and threw me onto the bed, I wince at the impact on my injured back. _' Seems like the wound might have open again.' _I tried to get up from the bed but was quickly pinned down my Francis. I struggled trying to break free but couldn't, " I said it was an misunderstanding now let me go i'm bus.." He kiss me roughly breaking my sentence. " I don't care it's a misunderstanding or what, I will never let anyone touch you." He kiss down my neck and unbutton my shirt then stop, his fingers lightly trace the bandage that wrap my torso. He whispered " what happen ? Did he hurt you ?" He stop pinning me down face contorted by anger. I got up quickly and hug his waist before he could go out and hurt Roderich, " it's not his fault, I fell down the tall shelf when I was trying to get a book, I just injured my back and hand a little it's ok." I said into his shirt. He turned around and kiss me gently, I kiss back. " at least let me see those wounds, I can heal it."

" nope." I stick out my tongue then button my shirt up, " well I need to go cook dinner so don't disturb me." I walk out of the room, leaving Francis sitting on the bed like a fool.

Francis did not went down for dinner, the air in the dinning room was heavy. I stood up and pick up my plate and left it at the dishwasher then head for the library. I went into the library looking the door so no one will disturb me. I took off my shirt then the bandages,_ ' Damn it's still bleeding, I need stitches for this'_ I wrap new bandages then put my shirt back on , wincing when I press on my wound too hard accidentally. I look out the window,sighing. _' maybe I should go out to get a doctor to treat my wounds, would be back if it get infected., but I have no money...if I ask Francis to heal me it would probably leave me aching more then I already am.'_ I sighed again then pick up the book I was reading before and place it on the table._'Why did I have that dream, and how did I get those wounds at my back. It felt so real...'_ I shook my head then pick out a new book lying on the sofa on my chest and started reading.

After about an hour or so of reading my wound was starting to hurt a lot weirdly. I walk to the door unlocking then stepping our of the room. I grab my coat at the coat rack then put it on, I open the front door cold chilly air greeted me. It reaching winter soon, getting chiller day by day._' should I tell someone im heading out ?nah I guess its ok' _

After walking a while I, walked out of the forest surrounding the mansion. I walk into the city, blending into the crowd easily. I duck into the bar that I used to work in, the master look up and smile at me " back here to play again ?" I nodded and slide on the chair in front of the piano. I close my eyes, fingers floating gently above the familiar piano. I started playing The devil's Trill by Giuseppe Tartini. I let myself go as I play, flowing with the gentle melody of the piano. Soon I finish playing the song, I open my eyes and lots of people started clapping. I blush a little then stood up from the chair bowing to my audience, just as I was about to leave the master stop me , thrusting an envelope. I look at him questioningly " what is this ?" I open my mouth and asked.

" umm your pay for tonight, tell me if you found were going somewhere don't just disappear out of the sudden."

" Sorry that I did not inform you of my absence." I bow down before turning on my heels to leave. I turn my back a little and wave at the master.

I open the envelope and took out the money,_ ' Seems like it's enough for me to see a doctor,...master said work but what work ?' _I walk to the nearest hospital and got my wounds treated.

I grip onto my coat, " damn it sure is getting colder" I mumbled to myself as I walk through the alley way that is the short cut to my house. Suddenly a loud rumble of the thunder tells that it was going to rain soon, I look up to the sky. ' it might snow...though it felt like de ja vu.' I thought as I remember when I first met Francis. I chuckled, " oh how people change..." I mumbled. I decided to jog back home before it started to rain.

Just as I was about to reach my house I hear soft mewling. I look around to find where that sound came from. Then I found it, I kneel down and open the box, in there was a small Scottish fold kitten curled in a tight ball trying to gain warmth from the newspaper that was found in it. I gently pick up the kitten and hug it trying to warm it up. Then I jog to my house just as it started to rain.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

**At the BTT Mansion/Francis POV**

After Arthur left the room I laid back down on the bed thinking. After a while I got up from the bed and walk out, the others have long finish dinner. " where is Arthur ?" I asked Romano and Antonio who are sitting at the living room decorating it a little since Christmas is coming soon. They both shook their head, then with inhuman speed I ran into the piano room where Roderich was trying to compose a new song and Gilbert at his side irritating him. " Did anyone see Arthur?" I ask them getting worried. " No" Roderich answered ,utterly pissed off with Gilbert. I turn and walk out of the room then I notice that his coat was missing from the coat rack. I open the door and look out, _'seems like it is going to rain soon, it might even snow.' _I grab my coat,_not like I needed it, _then shouted " I'm heading out to find Arthur,take care of the house."

I dash out of the house after his I came by the bar , where I found Arthur, then I was at the hospital. _' why did Arthur need to come to the hospital?...ohh..his back was injured...that idiot.' _Then I continue following the scent of him to come back the alley where I had first attack him. Soon after walking out of the alley way I found myself at a stretch of forest where there was a house at the edge of the forest. I walk closer towards the house, the house was dark but Arthur scent wafted from there and it was still fresh. I knock at the door of Arthur house, soon Arthur came greeting me while holding a bundle of something.

**Arthur's POV**

"why...how..?" I stuttered out,feeling shock till I almost drop the clean blankets. Next thing I knew that I was pushed into the house and was caught in a very hot and heavy kiss. I moan into the kiss but then push him away, flushed " umm...Francis can we do this later i'm kinda busy." I said holding the blanket up indicating I'm busy. "Hnn...what can make you so busy that we can't have our love making Session?" I blush a deeper red at his words , " Ah..I found a kitten and I have to warm it up ." Then I went back to the not so warm and dark living room. " Can you even see ? It is probably too dark for human eyes to see properly, plus there are lots of stuff lying around that can kill anyone with the wrong steps." Francis commented as his eyes scan through the living room in front of him. " Eh? It's dark, I find it ok I guess I got used to it since I live here for so long." I said.

I rush here and there to find things to warm the kitten up and warm up some milk that master gave me. As I balance the saucer of milk the other another blanket found just now, my wound started to throb. I scrunched my face in pain, almost dropping what I was holding. Francis seeing that happening took the saucer and out of my hand. " go rest, your injured don't force push yourself too much, rest when you need to." He said I nodded and place the blanket on a table.I went to the other room,my room and lay on the cold hard mattress with a think blanket and my coat to keep myself warm.

After a while of flipping around on the bed, feeling too chilled to the bones to sleep. I decided to get up and check on the kitten then stop, my back hurts more than before. I sat up slowly and took off my shirt and the bandages, at that exact moment Francis walk in with the sleeping kitten huddled in the blankets. His mouth went agape, he place the bundle somewhere safe then went over to my side. Where I was struggling to put on my shirt, but Francis stop me. His fingers ghosted over my wounds, face filled with worried and anger. I close my eye tightly as he asked " what exactly happen? I don't think you can get such wounds by falling down a shelf, who did this to you."

"Umm... I don't know...,I woke up and the wounds are there."I said trembling a little. He grab my chin and place a gentle kiss on my lips then my forehead. "Come let me heal it , or it will take a long time for it to heal plus it will leave scars." I nodded then lay down on my chest on the bed as he crawl onto me and start licking my wounds. I blush a little " don't try anything funny ok"

" Ohonhon, but I wanna but after I heal your wounds." He said then he continued the stinging from the wound lessen as I felt my flesh closing the wound was gone like it was never there but with very very faint scar marks.I flip over onto my back and sit up but was push back down by him. " it's time for my fun." Francis said, eyes dripping in lust

"Ahhh~more..." Pant, " i'm cumming." I shouted out and came very hard for the 4th came deep within, I slowly drifted to sleep as he pull out. He kiss my forehead then snuggled beside me,falling asleep after a while.

I woke up after having another nightmare, _'I was covered in blood,yet I was laughing very happily...' _I tremble in fear of nightmare. I sat up on the bed to feel something trickling down my back, I turn to see the wound there open and bleeding again. I sat there while trying to get something to apply pressure to my back, same time trying to not wake Francis up. I reach out to get a cloth that was laying nearby but my hand was suddenly grab hold off. Francis was awake, eyes glowing red,obviously was awaken by the scent of my blood. " Why is the wound back again ?" He ask a little shock and angry. I shrug my shoulders a little, soon he started to lick my wound up and healing it.

* * *

"HEY! stop running away." I shouted at the wet kitten which was scampering around the abandon house, I chase after it while holding a towel. Francis just laugh and sat on the chair, " Don't just sit there help me idiot." I said angrily. Right after I finish the sentence, Francis seem to have gotten off the chair the back with the kitten in his hands. No matter how many times I ever see him run that fast, it still will amaze me. I took the kitten out of his hands and dry it with the cloth. "What are you naming it ?"

" Eh? I can keep it ?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. "Umm...iggy?" I blurted out what came to my mind first. " Cute,just like you." He came over and hug me from the back, kissing me neck at the same time. " Lets go back home now." I nodded and blush a little as I felt his hot breathe on my neck.

**On the way back to the mansion, at the forest**

" Hey can't we do this when we reach the mansion?" I said blushing and trying to push Francis off me. " Nope i'm too hungry to wait, I didn't get to go out and hunt since I had to find you last night." He said while licking my neck, eyes glowing a very deep red. " come on we are very near the mansion can't you wait for a little while more ?" Shaking his head, " Non, I can't." He said losing his self control bit by bit.

**Before they left the house...**

"Francis did you see where my extra pair of boxers and pants are ?" He shook his head in reply as he was too busy playing with the kitten on his lap. I walk around to find what had become of my pants and boxers

"Ahhh...who did this?wait...iggy your so dead." I walk out of my room ,hand holding a pair of shredded pants and boxers .Bursting into fits of laughter, "Mon dieu bon chaton ohonhonhonhon."

"This is not the least bit of funny, I have nothing else to wear." I said.

"Well you could still where those though it will expose you a lot at place only for my eyes."Francis said " but it will be very sexy."Sighing I went to the other room and change into my now shredded pants.

**Back to the current situation**

"Stupid cat..ahh.." My body convulse as I came onto Francis hand that was in my shredded lick my neck,nipping it a little, " hey i'm gonna bite now ,tell me if it hurts too much."I brace myself for the extreme pain but it didn't came but I knew and felt that Francis had bit my neck and was drinking my blood. After a while I was starting to get dizzy, " Francis...stop...dizzy.." I mumbled out weakly. He pulled away from my neck then lick my wound, "Idiot you knew that I have little self control when it comes to your blood, yet you didn't stop me earlier."Shaking my head gently, " Even if you drain me dry of blood, I won't blame you, it was my fault that you didn't get to feed last night." He hug me then pick me up bridal style, "Hold on tight, its gonna be scary and very fast." I wound my arms around his neck and buried my head at the crook of his neck, closing my eyes he started running at inhuman speed.

**At the Mansion**

I was place gently onto the ground at the front of the mansion, Francis open the door to be ambushed by Antonio and Gilbert. "WOW..wow what's going on?" Francis ask.

"Kesesese told you he would be fine, now you owe me cart of beer."Gilbert say while sticking his tongue out at Antonio. " damn...anyway you guys took such a long time?"I blushed then remembered about my torn shorts and boxers. I stood up straight and tried to cover myself, both Antonio and Gilbert eyed me curiously. I blush more then slowly creep behind Francis, " Ohonhonhon, will you excuse us, we are kinda busy, oh and take care of this little dude." Said Francis as he pass the sleeping kitten to Antonio. "Ok..." After that I was carried to our room and was immediately was strip off and pinned to the bed. Grinning he kiss my left nipple gently he did the same with my right nipple before travelling down to my navel kissing there gently. " Your beautiful body is only for me to see and no one else..." He murmurer against my skin. My body arched a little when he kissed the tip of my now erect and weeping member. His tongue lap at my overflowing juices while I thrust upwards trying to get more friction and getting into his warm mouth. One arm held my waist down the other teasing my nipple, he then engulf me fully into his mouth. I moan at the action trying hard to not cum. His tongue tease the tip of my dick before licking from the bottom to the top. I moan more, encouraging him as he took me deeper into his throat. And like that I came deep inside his mouth. He pulled away smacking his lips in delight. "Sorry...I came too fast.." I mumbled from under the pillow that I manage to grab and cover my face with. " Non non mon petit lapin don't cover your beautiful face..." He took the pillow away from me " and it's ok I enjoyed it, you taste so wonderful." I look into his eyes still blushing madly from cumming too fast. "umm...at least as an apology...let me return the favour..." I mumbled out while looking away a little. Stunned by my boldness he took a while before responding. He nodded and grin like he just struck jackpot. He sat at the edge of the bed with me kneeling on the floor in between his legs.

I started to lick from the bottom to the tip, suckling the tip gently. Earning a soft moan from Francis, I look up from sucking to see if I was doing it correctly. I continue sucking the tip before taking it bit by bit deeper. Not for long, I had his whole length in my mouth, I was trying hard to not gag, his dick seemed to have gotten larger while I was sucking. Now Francis was desperate for release, he was holding the back of my head pushing it down. I suck , lick and lap at his dick, hearing moan and grunts of pleasure. After giving one last hard suck, Francis came deep into my mouth. I pull away tasting his cum before swallowing it. Francis pull me up and hug me from behind, giving butterfly kisses on my neck. From the side table he took out some lube and coated three fingers. " Get on all fours, with your ass sticking out" I obeyed and got onto all fours on the bed my ass sticking out, he pried open my butt cheeks giving a lick to my twitching hole. Then he plunge in two fingers into my hole, I moan feeling his fingers brushing against my prostate.

After preparing me for a while, he pulled out his fingers, his dick pressing against my twitching and wet hole. He thrust deep into me slamming right onto my prostate, almost making me cum. He continued thrusting quickly and hardly into me. His hand stroking my dripping wet member,bringing me closer to the edge.

"Oh mon dieu...mon petit lapin..so tight." He grunted out thrusting a few more times before we both climaxed. I came into his hand and he came deep into me. He lay on me panting and sweaty, licking the shell of my ear he said " lets go for another round...mon cher.." I open my mouth to protest but was too late he was all hard and ready to go again.

**No one's POV**

So they did it hard and rough for a few more times before collapsing onto the bed ,dead tired and all sweaty. Francis cradled Arthur in his arms , wrapping his arms protectively around one knew the approaching problems they will face.

* * *

**Long chapter people, I insist breaks in between. Sorry for bad grammar and stuff etc.**

_**Translation:**_

Mon dieu bon chaton : my god, good kitten

non: no

mon petit lapin: my little bunny

mon cher : my dear


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I don't think this is a long chapter, sorry for bad english and stuff.**

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I felt something warm and wet lapping my face, I brush it out of the way instinctively. I mumbled in sleep, " stop it...Francis...stupid..pervert.." Francis who had already was watching iggy licking my face and me mumbling in my sleep. He tried suppressing his giggles but couldn't. Iggy attempted to wake me up, lick my face again. Then I stir awake, hearing laughter and the insistent licking on my face. I open my eye to see Iggy on my face licking me. I took iggy off my face and sat up on the bed, but immediately lay back down. My hips and back were aching, tears of pain stain my eye. Iggy curiously lap a few bead of tears that escaped from my eye. I tried to sit up but it was too painful, now Francis was not laughing anymore, face filled with concern he asked "Are you ok?" I shook my head, my stomach growl, " Hold on a sec I shall fetch lunch here." I nodded and lay back down on my a while, Francis came back up with a tray of freshly made scramble eggs,toast with jam,some sausages and some chamomile tea. Once he set it down beside me I seem to gain some energy and started to gobble down the food.

After a while both Francis and I finish showering and eating. Iggy crawled onto my lap looking like it was about to fall asleep. I pick Iggy up and cuddles him, Francis who was sitting beside pout his face, " Aww why does the cat have more priority more than me? You gave him a hug and not me your lover."He went and sat at the corner and started to sulk. Sighing I place the kitten near the window where the sun rays were streaming in, then I walk to the corner and hug Francis from behind. " There happy ?" He grin and turn around, " What's with the grinning again its creepy." He grab my wrist then pin me down to the ground. " I will have to punish you, giving more affection to the cat than me."

" Oh come on you're not a child any more, how many centuries old are you, stop acting like one will you." I said while struggling to break free. " plus i'm still aching from last night."

"Aww..fine but lets go out for dinner instead ok ?" I nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**At the evening **

"Where are we going ?" I ask now in a horse carriage _(sometimes I can't tell this story to setting time it seems to be like mordern or during the 1800s)_ . "A nice restaurant." He replied vaguely.

"Please define your nice restaurant as we seem to have a different perspective of a nice restaurant."I said. " Well when I was out to finding you yesterday I ran pass a newly open Italian restaurant and wanted both you and I to try it out."_ ' seems like an ok restaurant' _I thought.

After a while the carriage came to a stop, and we got off. When we walk to the counter ,the table waiter asked with a thick german accent his blonde hair gelled to the back making him look strict " Reservations?"

" Reservation for 2 under the name of Viscount Bonnefoy." Francis replied._' Viscount!? what is going on?' _The waiter led us to our table located at a corner a the side it says VIP, we both walk in and were seated down at a table in the middle of room that was filled with red and white roses. "WOW..."

"Like it ?" Francis asked as he finish ordering for us since I have no idea what to order. I whisper to him, "Why did that guy called you Viscount Bonnefoy?"

"Oh I didn't tell you ? Antonio, Gilbert and I are actually viscount in the current world, though we don't usually appear in public, so they have no idea what we look like." Francis answered. At the same time a guy wearing a chef hat,white shirt ,pants and an apron walk in pushing a cart, he had auburn hair with a curl at left side and amber eyes. "Here is your Panzanella Salad with Artichokes, Black Olives, he placed two bowls of salad onto the table,then continuing, main course Pasta Carbonara Frittata, desert will be served later ve~." He said as he open the bottle of wine with difficulty. " Hold on a second, he said before turning out and leave with the bottle, " Vee~ help me Ludwig...-sob- I can't open it..-sob-." The chef said loud enough to be heard by us.

After a while, he returned bright and happy again with a slightly irritable waiter beside him. _' So Ludwig is the table waiter I guess.' _I thought. He bowed down and said " Sorry for the wait..,Feliciano apologised too." He sternly look at the chef. "Epp! Ve~ ok..." He also bow down and apologised, then he poured wine into both mine and Francis wine glass.

After they left we started to eat, I can't help but say damn this is the most tastiest food I ever tasted in this we finished the food on the table, Francis called for the chef in, who brought in a cake with a few candles on it, the lights suddenly were switch off, the candles were lighted. "Ehh?.." Francis then started to sing happy birthday. His voice was very silky and soothing, mesmerized by his singing voice I didn't notice Francis calling me. "Go on make a wish." he said. I shut my eyes and wished _' I wish that I can be with Francis forever...' _Then I open my eyes and blew the candles out, the light was then turned on again.

The cake was cut , I ate a few pieces before I notice the chef peeking into our room drooling a little. _(I don't think italy likes cake I don't know XD let just pretend he does) _I got up and grab a new fork and plate and place a piece of cake on it before walking to the door. I open it wider " You can have some cake." I smiled while saying. He face lit up as he swipe the plate out of my hands and finished the cake within a blink of an eye. " Can I have more ? Ve~?" He asked. I nodded " come in and enjoy." He happily came in and help us to eat the cake, after the cake was finished he went out to get our bill.

" Whew I'm so full, thank you for today, I totally forgotten that today was my birthday." I said. He smiled. "But how did you know that today was my birthday?" I asked.

Looking away a little, he answered " Umm... I have my ways...ohonhon..." He laughed. "Ok..." I look at him a little suspiciously. The waiter came back in with the bill, Francis pay for the meal. I walk out of the restaurant, stretching a little ,breathing in fresh air. I turn around as I felt like I was being watch, but all I see was a pair of green eyes of a cat staring at me. It walked out and brush against my leg, like it wanted me to follow it. Not knowing it was weird I just follow it towards the dark alley way beside the restaurant. Then the cat stop at a door and started to paw the door standing slightly on it's hind leg,making a low whining sound. I look at the cat then the doorknob, I turn the doorknob open and push the door. The cat scamper in , I poke my head to glance what was inside. In there was rows and rows of what seems endless shelf of books. I step into the room, though it was dusty and smell of wet mould, the books all seem to be in very good conditions. Suddenly the door behind me close and a voice could be heard from behind me. " Welcome to my shop...are you finding anything dear customer ?"

I shook my head, " No...ah...i follow your cat in..."

"Cat...?oh... Noire.." The cat appeared again rubbing itself against the hooded figure legs. " Umm..I got to go...someone is waiting for me." I said a little scared. " Hold on.. don't go yet.. i will give you something since you found my cat." He said._ ' I didn't exactly found it though...' _I thought.

" I know you didn't find him, but still I want to give you something, you could say it is a birthday gift." He said while shuffling around, seem like he is searching for something. Suddenly he turned around hand holding a leather bound book, that looks very thick and heavy. He thrust the book into my arms, " no need to thank me, now I think you should go out soon , your partner is waiting." He said. I look at him oddly, " ok..." I grab hold onto the book and went out of the door. I turn around but to see only a wall there. _' that is really really weird...' _I thought, before I walk out of the alley way. At the same time Francis walk out of the restaurant. " Lets head home."he said as the carriage we rode earlier just came. We got into the carriage, in the midst of the ride back home I seem to have fallen asleep. I dreamless sleep...

* * *

**To be continued...i think this story is going to be a very long one.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kinda feelsy chapter, I think. Sorry for bad grammar and stuff**

**Arthur's POV**

I woke up in bed with Francis cuddling beside me, I glance outside, it was a a little orangish-blue, dawn seem to be approaching. I sat up on the bed, the spotted the book that I was given yesterday, maybe I shall read it later. I tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible, then took out a fresh set of clothes and head for shower.

I waited for the bathtub to feel up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I took some rose petals and gently sprinkle them onto the water, adding a few drips of rose essence too. I went into the tub and sat down leaning my back at the end of the bathtub, relasing my muscles. _' I seem to have fallen asleep in the carriage, kinda sore here and there.' _I stretch my legs,while playing with a rose petal that drifted near my hand.

After showering, I went back to the bed to see that Francis is still sleeping. I sat down on the bed beside him and stroke his hair gently. I look out of the window, the sun was rising. I stood up and grab the book and quietly went to the library. I plop down on the couch and open the book gently, it looks thick but doesn't feel heavy, as if I carried it a lot before...On the first page, slip a old picture of 3 people. On the right was vlad the left lukas and in the middle...was me...? _'Huh?why am I in this picture? This is so weird...'_ I was so deep in thought thinking about the picture and didn't notice a crow tapping its, beak against the window. I jump out when the crow cawed loudly, I look at it _'Eh?' _Then notice a piece of paper tied to its leg. I got up and open the window,the crow flew in and land on a chair. I walk closer to it and slowly so I would not frighten it. It did not move a budge, I gingerly took out the paper, then the crow just flew out. I open the slip of paper,

Dear Arthur,

Meet us in the forest when the sun rise, with the necklace and book. We will answer all your questions there. Go alone into the forest.

Yours truly,

Vlad & Lukas

_'This is so weird...how did they know I have a book...?Should I go ?, I want some answers though...sun rise...' _"Crap!Its time." I grab my coat, check that the necklace was hanging around my neck,put the book in a bag and sling it over my shoulder. _(Imagine a messenger bag) 'The others should be awake now..i can't go out via the front door.'_ I look out of the window, then realised I could climb down the tree where the crow was on a moment ago. After writing a notice that I was going out and placing it at the library table, I climb out of the window, now standing on the window sill. Taking a deep breath, I jump and hug the branch nearest to me fearing that I will fall. Slowly I climb down the tree, before I knew it my feet was touching the ground already. I look up at the sky, _' I don't have much time if I want to be on time.' _I broke into a slow jog, towards the forest.

After jogging awhile, I came to find a at first empty land but now stood there is the house of Vlad and Lukas. Both of them were outside, waiting for me. They invited me into their house, I sat at the sofa sipping the tea they severed while they seemed to be busy with something. Soon they came back with a plate of freshly made toast and a few boxes of things. Vlad set the boxes onto the floor , " go ahead and eat, sorry for rushing you out early in the morning, you should eat some things." Lukas commented as he heard my stomach growth for the tenth time. I blushed and quickly grab the toast and ate them. As I stuff my face with toast, I spotted something very interesting and it gave off a familiar feel. I stood up and dusted toast crumb off my shirt. Then I walked over to the cupboard that held the tea set, _' where have I seen this before...' _"Where did you guys get this tea set ?" I asked. "Oh...it is not ours." Lukas answered. "Found it" He pulled out a book, he place it on the table and flip it open. On the first page were the signatures of Vlad,Lukas and...my signature? I walk closer to get a better view, I open my mouth to say something but nothing came sighing a little , " I guess your memory have not awaken yet.." I just stayed silent still shock, then Vlad turned to the next page, in there was the identical picture that fell out of the book earlier. I took out my book and took the picture out and compare them. _'It's the same...' _

I drop the photo and back away a little from the table and them, just then all my memory went rushing back into me." What is this...its not possible...it can't be..." I muttered on the verge of insanity. I grab my head, trying to force out the rush of memory, unable to tell from the current and the past. I fell to the floor and grab my head screaming very loudly. " STOP IT." All the windows broke and strong wind blew in, messing everything. Outside the thundercloud gathered turning the once bright sunny morning to a dark gloomy morning. Thunder crack and lighting flash across the darkening sky, as I continued screaming at the top of my lungs. Vlad and Lukas were both beside me, face filled with worried. They both held onto my hand, their other hand holding books that are glowing. They chanted something and everything suddenly went calm. The wind stop blowing,everything thing seem to have paused for that moment. I stop screaming too, tears now filled my eyes. As I slowly accept all the past memories coming back. I got up from the ground and look at both tired and heaving for air, Lukas and Vlad. "Have you calm down ?" Lukas ask as he wipe sweat off his forehead. I nodded and tears just fell out of my eyes, I quickly hug them as tight as possible. " I thought...the bloody wolf caught you guys...thank god your both ok." I said while hugging them. At that exact moment, Francis,Antonio and Gilbert burst through the door.

**Earlier at the BTT Mansion**

Roderich and Romano were awake and are busy preparing breakfast. " Where is that other bastard." Romano shouted out,yawning a little. Roderich, using his hand he covered his ear. " Stop shouting so early in there morning will you." He said with annoyance. Gilbert was whistling a random tune while Antonio was busy cutting some tomatoes. Francis appeared at the stairs, while walking down, " did anyone see Arthur ?" he asked. "Nope, and I'm gonna get that bastard to do breakfast for the next of whole week if he doesn't appear soon." Gilbert jumped up from his seat, " Kesesese I shall go find him." Before Roderich or Romano could say anything, Gilbert was half way up the stairs shouting, "Arthur where are you?" Francis was not sure to be amused by Gilbert or not, he felt uneasy since he woke up. He shrug off that feeling and plop down at seat where Gilbert was sitting at before. Gilbert suddenly came running down with a piece of paper. "Francis, your dear Arthur had went out." Sighing, " where did he go?" Francis asked.

"Kesesese no idea, this was found at the library."Gilbert answered a little uneasy. Francis took the paper from Gilbert and read it, he glance up at Gilbert. "Hey why do you look so uneasy ?"Francis ask Gilbert. He force a goofy grin but then he suddenly turned serious, "I have a bad feeling about Arty being missing." After that sentence left Gilbert's mouth, all three vampires were all jumpy and perked. They abandon everything and took off running at an inhuman speed towards the scream they heard from afar, leaving a shock and pissed off Roderich and Romano.

"Gilbert, you and your mouth." Antonio said while running.

"What? It's true, anyway what was that ? That strong force?" Gilbert asked. Antonio shrug while Francis remained silent focusing on reaching his reached Vlad and Lukas house, without hesitation they burst into the house with the intent to kill everything that poses as harm to them or Arthur.

But all three were shock to see the scene in front of them and felt what was in front of them. I was hugging two other guys and I was crying too. Consumed by rage, Francis pulled me away from them and hug me. Antonio and Gilbert stood in front of us in protective stance. I tried to push away the guy that was hugging me. "Get off me you blood sucker, who the hell are you." I shouted while pushing him away. Those words leaving out off my mouth, greatly shocked Francis, he stop hugging me but grab hold of my shoulders shaking me. Eyes filled with shocked, "Who am I ? your lover you idiot,Francis remember?" Francis said to me, shaking me more.

"I told you to get off me you blood sucker, your lover?" I scoff "Your lover ? Not in hundred years blood sucker, no way in hell that I have a vampire as a lover, now get off me or else you won't get to see the next day." I snickered at his shock and broken face. His hands drops and I quickly got back to Vlad and Lukas. Both Vlad and Lukas, clueless to who the three vampires that barge in minus the fact they all three are visounts, they took them as enemy. I stood in the middle while Vlad stood at my right, Lukas at my left. All three of us with our magic grimoire open and glowing brightly. Great power radiated off us. Antonio and Gilbert were kneeling beside Francis trying to get him to snap out of his shock. All three of us started chanting,_ "__Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera  
Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakanter__a__." _A magic circle appearing at our feet, right before the spell was complete, Gilbert had slung Francis over his shoulder and ran away with Antonio into the pouring rain. After that all, I drop my book and collapsed from exhaustion, Vlad caught me before I hit the floor. He carried me to a room and place me there. I slept another dreamless dream.

**Back at the BTT Mansion**

Roderich, passed out towels to Antonio and Gilbert to dry up. Francis just sat on the sofa, rain water dripping onto the ground and sofa, staining it a darker colour. He stared at the splotches of water that was absorbed by the sofa. His chest hurts as he thought of what happened back then, tears spilled out of his eyes, the tears mixing with the rain water and dripping on to the ground and sofa too. His hand reach out and touch his eyes. He wipe some tears from his eyes and then look at it. Then he started laughing. Romano came back out with more towels, " What's wrong with him at first quiet and now laughing, what happened?"Romano asked. In union Gilbert and Romano said, "He snapped." Francis continued laughing like a mad man. "Dude it's getting kinda scary and get dried."Romano said while throwing a dry towel onto Francis head, looking a little freak out. Francis stop laughing and stood up and walked back into a room. Once alone, he screamed, cried and destroyed everything in the room. Iggy didn't know what was happening, it went and rub his face at Francis leg. Francis was now sitting on the floor in the midst of the disaster that had fallen to the room. Francis look at the kitten with sad eyes, and pet it gently. He took it and hug it, "...Arthur..." He muttered out while hugging the kitten. He lie onto the ground with the kitten in his hands while muttering "...Arthur..." again. He tried to think back at his cute and dear lover smiling face saying his name, but all it did was to bring his to tears again. Francis cried the whole time while holding the kitten muttering his lover name once in a while, he fell into sleep after crying for sometime.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Weird and rushed chapter, sorry for bad english and stuff.I think there might 2 or 3 more chapters or less for this as it feels weird to end off just like this, so yeah maybe i don't know depends can't get good ideas and i might write a sequel of Gerita. **

**Francis POV**

I sat up feeling like I have been run over by a carriage,though I have never been before. I look at the kitten which curled up beside my head after I feel asleep. Looking at the kitten made my heart ache , it reminded me of the time when they were at his house with the kitten. I held my tears back and pick the kitten up, waking it up at the same time. Gilbert slam open the door, "Kesesese lets go to the party that Earl Alferd is throwing tonight?" I look up at him and remained silent "Kesese, I take that as a yes ,ok better get ready for the party dude, you look like crap."Gilbert commented. I stood up with the kitten in hand and trudge into the bathroom to shower.

**No one POV**

After Francis left with the kitten into the bathroom, Gilbert turned around and left the room to the dinning room where a small meeting was being held. "He didn't look too good, I asked him but no reply but he did went to wash up." Gilbert say while glancing back at where he came from. "Ok everyone we are gonna try to make Francis forget about Arthur while we try to get him back ok ? And never mention Arthur in front of him its now officially a taboo."

"Eh? Where is Roderich?"Gilbert asked when he noticed his partner no in the room. Romano said while munching some tomatoes, " Went out to get today's newspaper."

"oh gott..."Roderich came in dropping the newspaper with his mouth agape. "What's wrong ?" Gilbert asked, then he pick up the newspaper that Roderich drop. "...What!."His hand holding onto the paper very hardly. Romano and Antonio pick from behind Gilbert to see what had caused such shock to their friends. "That dude was actually a earl?...wait EARL!"Romano exclaimed. At the same moment, Francis walked out of the room, looking like a living dead,_though a vampire is more or less and undead. _No one seem to notice him until he snatched the paper away and read it, he then later ball the newspaper up and threw it aside. His face suddenly lit up with an idea and an evil grin. "Francis your face is scary what is going through your mind right now ?" Antonio asked a little freak out. "We are defiantly going to the party tonight."France said looking less depressed.

"Kesese ok lets get prepared then."Gilbert said. "But Arthur is there!"Blurted out he realised that he said the taboo word, he covered his mouth and averted his eyes. "That is the reason why we are going, i'm going to get Arthur back at all cost.,though if I can't get him back I can just pick a girl from there and have fun." France said, eyes showing hurt while saying the last part. Antonio noticing it said "Come lets go get some clothes for the party, Francis can you handle the carriages?" Francis he nodded face putting up a fake smile.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

Sighing, the trio plop down on the sofa, they were drag around the whole day after Arthur returned home to the Emerald close his eyes to rest them as he thought about the past,he was kidnapped by a guy at the age of 3 he had no idea how to get home after he managed to sneak he ended being brought up by a kind old couple,after they passed away the used to be warm and happy house became the dark,cold and a sad place. Soon after years past the memory of myself belonging in the noble family was slowly begin to fade away until the day I met Vlad and Lukas and remembered my past, reawakening the past thinking back for a while I slowly fell asleep, tired from being chased by his overly active little brother.

**Meanwhile...Vlad and Lukas/3****rd**** person POV/**

"Hey Vlad...?how did we end up here?"asked Lukas. "When we reawaken his memory we ourself have forget that he belongs to the noble family since the time started and are we thus we are here."Replied Vlad who looked paler than usually. Lukas just sighed and said, "hey you remember the three vampires yesterday...?"

"Yeah especially the blond one, he claimed to be Arthur's lover...yet he can't remember, damn I pity that dude."Vlad said.

"Anyway...why did Arthur lost his present memory, well the part after he met the vampire."Lukas asked. Vlad just shrug. "Oh well there got to be a reason why he forget but we can't do anything with it."Vlad said while standing up and and placing a blanket on Arthur. Lukas yawned and said, " I shall get some sleep you should too."Vlad just rub his eyes a little feeling sleepy and he just laid on the other sofa while Lukas lied down on the third sofa.

**Arthur's dream POV / 3****rd**** person POV/**

"Hey Francis! look the roses I planted at the backyard are starting to bloom." the dream me said while grinning, my face dirtied with soil and body drench in glance away from the book he was reading and smiled a smile that could even warm and break the coldest of all then put the book aside and took a cloth and started to wipe my face. I laugh merrily and hug Francis, snuggling my though drench with sweat body on his clean body. He laugh too but then push me away a little saying "Eww, Arthur you should shower." I acted as if I did not hear him and continued hugging him until he tilt my head up and press his warm lips against kiss felt so wonderful, magical and almost like it was dark clouds started rolling in,acting like a black curtain covering the once bright and sunny day. Suddenly they were forced apart by and unknown force, both of then standing at different ends of cliffs that face each other. Francis stretch his hand out to pull me but all I did was just stand there as we grew further dream me just stood there in tears as rain pour hard down onto them behind the dream me stood both Vlad and Lukas who also looked Francis also stood Gilbert,Antonio,Romano and of them were drench head to toe in rain as Francis desperately try to reach me...Then crack the lighting struck in between us...

Then I jerked away, tears trickling down from my eyes. "Ehh? Why am I crying...?" _'I thought back about the dream I had just now...,what does it mean...?' _

* * *

**At the BTT Mansion**

"Ahh! Stop!...it hurts..."-Pants,wheeze- "Be gentler you idiot!...It's...gonna come out!"-Wheeze- "I'm...going to die...my guts is going to spill out literally idiot!" screech Austria. "Oh come on your behind extreme, kesese no one had died from a corset before." Gilbert said while pulling the strings on the corset tighter. -Wheeze- "And why must I dress up as a female ?" "Well you have a feminine figure and it would be weird if we all go there single, Romano will be Antonio's butler, while you and Gilbert act engage and I go alone and we must pretend that we come from different places that is why we are taking three separate carriages."

"But it shouldn't be a problem since it is a masquerade party." said Antonio who was fiddling with the mask he was going to puff his cheeks out while holding the suit that he has to wear this evening.

* * *

**At the front of the Emerald Mansion.**

The three carriages stop in front of the gate, the first to alight was Francis , then Antonio with Romano and lastly Gilbert and Roderich. They entered the mansion gave their invitation before their arrival was announced to the others. In a matter of second, Francis was surrounded by girls and so was Antonio but they were all scare off by Romano who stood beside Antonio with a 'talktohimyouwilldie' look on his face. Gilbert was just getting food while Roderich was being hit on by guys but they walked away once seeing the ring on his finger. Then the room suddenly quieten as the host of the party came out, Alfred was looking very happy while behind him was the tired trio. Alfred was also greeted by a lot of people and at the same time he was introducing his long lost Alfred and the trio went and greet the three vampire viscounts and their look away from Francis eye trying to avoid eye contact when they shook hand, then Francis turned towards Alfred, "Glad you found your brother." Francis said also shaking hand with him. Gilbert,Antonio and Roderich kept quiet until it was their turn to talk to the earl. Romano suddenly came out of no where carrying a platter of wine looking drunk, he trip on his leg and the platter flew and the wine spilled onto Francis and Arthur who were standing as the others talk. Busy with controling himself from pouncing onto Arthur in the party he did not notice glass filled wine flying towards him until it fell onto his head, ruining his suit and wetting his Arthur was trying very hard to ignore Francis, he seem to have this weird feel after the dream he had when he is near him,thus not noticing the wine too until it spilled onto him. The people all gasped in shock, while Romano had already collapsed onto the ground too drunk to move. Antonio picked Romano up, Alfred told him to let him rest in one of the guest rooms before turning to Arthur and Francis and ushering them to the laundry room.

Before Alfred close the door he said, "Get out of those clothes I will get someone to get some new clothes,throw them in the basket I will get it washed immediately." Both Francis and Arthur look at each other when Alfred said get out of those clothes. The almost similar thoughts ran through their mind,_ 'Oh mon dieu, we are left in a room and asked to strip off our clothes.'_ Francis thought. _'Oh god, we are left here and told to take off our clothes...' _Arthur clear his throat, "Erm..please turn around..."he said blushing red, not knowing why smirked at the blushing guy in front of him before turning around facing away from him and started stripping.

After they strip till their underwear, Arthur knock the door and came in with two sets of new clothes, "I have no idea what your measurements are viscount Francis I just hope those clothes are able to fit you." After saying that he left the room, Arthur blushed and shivered a little when Francis accidentally brush his fingers against his shoulder when he was reaching behind him to get the clothes. But suddenly Arthur grab Francis arm, then he look into his eyes before muttering a spell.

**The spell, Arthur in Francis memory POV**

I cast a spell after I grab my hand and look into his eyes. They was a sudden bright light, after the light fade away I open my eye to see through Francis eyes. He was at a bar and I was sitting there playing the piano. Then I left, he went outside and hide waiting for me to come out,after that I walk to a alley way to meet Francis and got attack then woke up in his mansion...-skip to the Arthur leave Francis part- Francis was consumed with rage, he pulled me away from Vlad and Lukas and hug meI tried to push away the guy that was hugging me. "Get off me you blood sucker, who the hell are you." I shouted while pushing him away. Those words leaving out off my mouth, greatly shocked Francis, he stop hugging me but grab hold of my shoulders shaking me. Eyes filled with shocked, "Who am I ? your lover you idiot,Francis remember?" Francis said to me, shaking me more. Then everything happened so quickly words that I would never say in my live left my it was over...the light shone again then fade again.

**Arthur's POV**

After those flashes of memory, the gate to my previously lost memories seem to have open and it all flow into my mind. I hug Francis tightly crying into his shoulder. Francis clueless with what just happened and what is happening now he just hug me back one hand stroking my head trying to calm me down . "I'm sorry...forgive me..please." I mumbled out. "Sorry for ? Did you knock your head or something ?" Francis asked still acting like they didn't knew each other. "Bloody git, your idiot, I'm sorry for saying mean things to you the last time...I don't know why I forgot..."I hug him tighter trying not to cry as that memory appear in my mind again. "You remembered...?" Those words tumbled out of his mouth and his eyes started to water. I look up to see tears dripping down his face but he was smiling. "I will always forgive you no matter what." said Francis then he gently kiss me on my lips, I kiss back. Not long his tongue seek for entrance to my mouth, I open my mouth and his tongue slip immediately, soon our tongues are fighting for as things were about to get more heated. Someone cleared their throat, I pull away from Francis mouth and to look at my blushing youngest brother, Matthew. "Um... sorry..for...disturbing...umm... I will...just leave this...here"He stuttered out still blushing a lot, he place the new set of clothes on the table and quickly took his leave.

This time it was my turn to blush, it seem to have been so long since Francis and I shared such long

passionate kiss. I look at him then the clothes, "We should change first...wait till the party is over then we can continue." I said while looking away. Francis face brighten at the word continue then his evil cheshire grin appeared on his face. I look at him questioningly, "Hnnn...I think I should punish you for being mean to me and leaving me all alone for one day." I back away slightly from him and grab my new set of clothes off the table and holding it up in front of me like it could protect me. "I thought you forgive me..."I chuckle dryly. He was surrounded by a dark aura _**(like Russia's aura) **_"I did forgive you but where is the fun if I don't punish you ?"Francis said. I grim grin was on my face then it became a horrified expression after I look at the clothes I was holding it was pink , frilly and long. "Why is this a freaking dress!" I shriek out.

"Ohonhonhon good job Arthur's brother." Francis said. "Well no matter what it is better put it on and hope no one will see you in this." he continued while putting on his new clothes which consist of a white dress shirt and some long black pants.

After a while of persuading me which did not work at all , since I was a person with pride and no way in the world will make me wear a dress that is pink,frilly and girly. Sighing Francis just grab my arms then slip the dress onto me, the dress fit me perfectly. He took a step back, his eyes approving what was in front of him. I blush and started to take the dress off, "Hey no taking off, this is part of your punishment." I open my mouth and wanted to talk back but snap it close since he couldn't think of anything to reason with Francis.

After both of them are dressed properly,Francis grab Arthur's hand and they both walked out of the room to the party which was ending.


	14. Chapter 13

**Kinda short chap, Lemon for bad english and stuff.**

* * *

**The werewolves POV**

"Tch...Feliciano catch up, we are losing him." Said Ludwig who was panting in his werewolf form. He stood on the roof waiting for his partner to leap onto the roof he was on. "Vee~! Ludwig your just too fast." whined the boy who just landed on the same roof, tired also in werewolf form. Ludwig ear perked up, eyes scanning for the betrayer of his pack. The remaining three members from his pack were also tracking for that guy. Their pack known as the Axis pack _**(Couldn't think of any other names)**_was the only pack in this country, their pack consist of Vash Zwingli,Daniel Héderváry and Honda Kiku. _**(Switzerland, Male Hungary and Japan human names)**_

After a while of searching they all gathered back at the restaurant where they own and also live in. "Ludwig, we must find him as soon as possible." _**( I don't know if I should use a character here cause I think there gonna be death for him) **_Kiku said while sitting down on one of the chair sipping hot tea. "I know we must but gottverdammt how is it he able to get away even though he is right under out nose." Vash just sat down silently while cleaning his rifle. "Vee~ Daniel have some pasta." Feliciano said while finishing his second plate of pasta, Daniel sitting beside him absent-mindedly using his fork to poke his pasta. "With a wild one on the lose, witches and vampire are also in town, it's going to be very messy."Daniel said staring into empty space. Ludwig closes his eyes his hand massaging the side of his head. _'Yup very troublsome and messy.' _He thought.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

"Stop squirming so much so stupid cat."I said while trying to get a better grip of the currently wet and angry cat in the the cat's owner I should take proper care of it so I am currently giving it a bath. But no matter what I do the cat just won't listen to me I even almost resort to using some spells to get the cat to stay still but did not. I grab the soap in one hand the other on the collar of the I was done washing the cat and got up to get some towels to dry it. Then it suddenly sprinted off after my hand left the collar, I was about to chase it but slip on a puddle of water that was created from all the cat's thrashing and splashing around in the tub. I fell onto my front hand supporting myself to prevent me to totally fall but still I got wet. "Ow..."I said while rubbing my hurting arm.

Francis who heard the commotion came to check what out what happened. But when he went and open the door of the bathroom in his room ,he saw a very sexy erotic me in a wet white shirt that me it look translucent. He gulp and hold onto his nose trying to not nosebleed while asking, "Are you ok..?"He tried to avert his gaze from me but couldn't. I nodded then noticed that some blood was flowing out from the hand that was covering his nose. I slowly got up and walk to him but to only to slip and fall onto him. Distracted by the memory of the erotic me on the floor ,Francis fell down with me. I open my eye to look in a pair of beautiful blue eyes, I push myself up from the lying down position to seat on his erection. I move a little accidentally grinding my butt against his erection. With that Francis quickly flip our position, he used one hand pinned my arm above my head the other unbuttoning my shirt. I blush and struggle, "Hey Francis this is not the time, I have a kitten to dry." I said.

"No way am i going to let this chance slip away since you're the one that seduce me in the first place,mon cher petit lapin." Francis whispered against my neck. He nibbled my neck before sucking leaving hickeys behind. "Ahh!~ no not there...don't leave...marks..hard to explain...to Alfred.." I squirmed and panted trying to get away but Francis suck that spot again. He smirked against my neck before moving downwards, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva from my neck to my chest. He then took one nipple into his mouth while his free hand trail further down , his hand slip into my pants and boxers. His fingers brushing my hardening giving attention to both my nipples he pull away to look at me, submitting to him, panting and moaning totally in a lewd mess. He pull my shorts and boxers fully off, my erection sprang free from the constrains. My dick was dripping wet with pre-cum, using one finger Francis took some of the pre-cum onto his finger and lick it. "Get onto all fours "He said, his words dripping with lust. While I was getting onto all fours, he strip himself off everything before grabbing a bottle of lube that was nearby.

He coated three fingers with lube, then he use one finger to probe at my entrance. I squirm,he gently push in that finger before pushing the second one. Then he started scissoring me hitting my sweet spot every time. "Ahh...more..Francis yes...there." I moan out as he push in the third finer. I was clamping down onto his fingers already, I was about to cum. Just right before I cum he pulled his fingers out then thrust his lubed up dick into me. I cum when his dick hit my sweet spot,"Ahh..Francis...deepper.. .." I panted he thrusted deeper and faster into me. His hand travel down to my hardening dick giving tugging it gently.

He continued thrusting deeply into me hitting my prostate dead on and jerking me I came the second time, I clamped down tightly on his dick , brining him over the edge came deep into me, then he pull out then he lay on me. My hand unable to support to much weight wobbled then lose balance, I fall onto the ground. "Francis your heavy."I said to him before sneezing.

After hearing me sneeze he got off me then pull me up. I look at him questioningly before he grin. "Lets shower together since we are in here already."He said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for bad english and stuff, enjoy reading and take eye breaks when reading**

**Very long chapter**

**Arthur's POV**

-Sneeze- "Hey you ok ?" Vlad asked. I nodded the thought about earlier, then sneeze again, I rub my nose. "I think I might have caught a cold." Lukas pats my shoulder and said, " Lets get some warmth in that restaurant first shall we ?" It was nearing winter, and the temperature was dropping as day past. I look at the restaurant, it was the same as the one when Francis and I came during my birthday. I saw the cheerful and friendly, brunette with a curl at his side. He greeted us then stop and stare and me then said , " Vee~! Cake witch guy who boyfriend is a vampire." My jaw drop as he suddenly blurted out so many words, _' How did he know Francis is a vampire and how did he know that I was a witch/wizard/magician.' _I open my mouth to ask him about it but he was drag away by the strict german chef. Another guy with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut came and invited us in. The three of us sat at the table, I order some lemon tea, while Vlad went for wine and Lukas ice coffe. I sip on my tea while Vlad chat away with Daniel, one of the waiter there. Lukas just stare into air, I sneeze again before sipping on my cup of tea more. I got up and walk over to where the guy with the curl, "Vee?" He look up at me then grin. "Cake guy you want some pasta ?"

"Umm...no thank you and I am Earl Arthur Kirkland, and you are?" I said.

"Vee~ I'm Feliciano Vargas." He said with a mouthful of pasta.

"Vargas..?..hmm.."_'Feliciano vargas...sounds odly familiar...Oh! Romano once told me he have a younger twin brother but were separated after their parents divorced...if I may say so myself, they do look a like after taking a closer look.' _I thought, "Do you happen to know Romano Vargas ?" I asked. "Vee~grande fratello? What about him..?" He replied looking a little sad. I was about to reply when Lukas suddenly stood up, knocking the chair onto the floor causing a loud bang in the almost empty restaurant. All of us jump in shock, then I notice why Lukas reacted like that, the three of us quickly ran out of the restaurant, Vlad took out some money and place it on the table. While running out he said , "Keep the change."

The three of us circle the chupacabra that we were chasing after for quite sometime. It was feasting on what seem remains of a girl. The three of us bit our thumb then in the air using the same hand we bit on we drew a pentagram then we started chanting the spell. " Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Non est hic feram malam, cum ingressi fueritis virtus!..." _(Translation:The Evil beast who does not belongs here, with our mighty power you shall be gone!...) _Just as we are about to finish the spell, something jump off the roof from a nearby building. With one swing of its jaw and a few bites of its powerful jaw the chupacabra was gone and so was the woman's body. I took a step towards the thing trying to cast a close range spell to stop it. But it was way faster than me, then the three of us. It bit me on my shoulder, holding the back of my neck pushing me against the wall. I grunt in pain trying not to scream, its claw scratch my back. It felt like deja vu, I struggle in pain, gripping my grimoire tightly, trying to think of a spell to chant.

Suddenly the grip on my neck was gone, I fell but was caught by something warm and furry, that was what I felt before passing out from blood loss and pain.

I open my eyes to see, Feliciano looking at me with worried eyes. "Vee! Everyone he is awake." Vlad and Lukas suddenly rushed and stood around me. "What happen...?" I asked my voice a little explained everything then it was the strict blond german who came up and said, "As you hear from your friend, we are werewolves and the one that attacked you was from our pack but he tasted human flesh and blood and lost control thus we are on the hunt for him, and he is also the other reason for the many missing people while the chupacabra you were after was also in this..."

Vlad help me up into a sitting position, "So your saying your ex pack mate is on the lose and you need help in capturing it?" The blond german nodded. "Hnn... I have to solve this problem but I will not help a stranger even if you did save me."

"Oh sorry, we haven't introduce ourself have we. We are the Axis pack the one and only werewolf pack in this country. Our pack members are, me the alpha:Ludwig Beillschmidt, beta: Vash Zwingli, Feliciano Varga, feli for short and lastly our newest member, Daniel Hedervary." _'Beillschmidt...sounds familiar again...where have I hear it before...beillschmidt...!Oh Gilbert Beillshmidt.' _"Umm..Feli..I know your brother...and Ludwig do you know someone name Gilbert Beillshmidt..?" Both their eyes look like they were about to pop out, well mostly Feli. "You...know my fratello...?" he said almost in tears now. I nodded then I look at Ludwig who look very pale, he said "Don't tell me that you know mein bruder...?" I nodded a little shocked,_'How are Ludwig and Gilbert brothers? They don't look a like not even their personalities.' _

Suddenly the sound of the restaurant door bang open could be heard from upstairs. Then there stood at the door of the room I was in a very angry and worried french vampire. He pushed anyone that was in his way to me, then he sat on the bed hugging me tightly. I wince in pain when he squeeze too hard causing my wounds to hurt. "Hurts...Francis."He release me from his hug then quickly check me for any open wounds. "Can't you guys like heal him ?" Francis asked Vlad and Lukas. Both of them shook their head , "A external or internal wound made by any supernatural creature takes a few days to heal even with healing magic aid."

"Anyway why are you here Francis ? I thought you went out hunting with Gilbert and Antonio."I asked Francis.

"Uhh..I had this feeling that something was wrong the I smell the scent of your blood so I came running full speed here and left Gilbert and Antonio at the next town."Francis said.

Then suddenly the restaurant door slam open again and two vampires ran up stairs. "Francis what happen!? You suddenly ran off and left us..." Gilbert jaw drop when he look around the room. There stood his bruder. Antonio then spotted Arthur lying on the bed looking like one of them. Gilbert suddenly went to his bruder and grab him by his shirt look away, making sure they don't make eye contact, but after grabbing his collar, Gilbert hug him tightly before crying. -Sniffle- "...Bruder are you crying...?"Ludwig asked shock from his long lost bruder's action. "Kesesese your awesome bruder never cry." Gilbert replied while wiping some tears away. "Bruder I thought I lost you during the war...one day I went out to find food but came back to see you missing...I search for you for a long time before I stumbled into a weird guy then..."Gilbert said.

"Entschuldigung Bruder...I went to find you after you left and didn't came back for a long time..I was worried that something happened to you then when I came back nothing was left of where we were hiding...I thought you were dead...then I to met a weird guy then..."Ludwig said eyes a little moist with tears as he remembered that time. "Eh-hm...Would you guys carry your brotherly reunion outside, Arthur needs rest."Francis said sternly towards them. They both went out of the room, "You know it's ok right ? I don't mind it." I said to Francis, who was glaring at everyone in the room his eyes menacing but with the clear message of wanting everyone out of this room.

"Non non, I need a nice and quiet place for mon cher Arthur to rest." Francis said.

"Ok..."Then I look at him a little wary, "Don't try anything weird when I'm resting ok?" I said while going back to a lying position and pulling the covers up. Francis reply with a grin, "Of course I will not do anything to a injured person." I took one more glance at Francis before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Francis's POV**

After I was sure Arthur have fallen asleep, I got up and left the room. I went downstairs to see, Gilbert and his bruder drinking beer, Vlad hitting on a brunette guy with a ponytail, Antonio falling asleep and Lukas staring into space.I clear my throat to get everyone attention, "So anyone care to explain what happened and what is going on?" Lukas look blankly at me, _**(extreme Norway OOC, kinda give a Greece feel now)**_ "It's here again..." Vlad then grab Lukas by his collar and drag him out of the restaurant. The werewolves follow suit behind,I who still haven't get the the answer I need ,was very confused but still follow after them, the same as Gilbert and Antonio. " Hey what is going on? What are we after?" I asked. But by then , Gilbert brother, the ponytail guy and the other blond guy all morphed into werewolves. Vlad shouted out after he and Lukas finish chanting the speed increasing spell. " The wild wolf that attack Arthur." After those words came out of his mouth I was consumed by rage, I ran at full speed after the wolf with Gilbert and Antonio behind me. Soon the whole group had cornered the wolf. The werewolves stood at the building roofs, we the vampires took front line while Vlad and Lukas stood behind the three of us preparing to cast a spell.

**Arthur POV**

I jerked awake in pain, the wound was getting hotter and painful each passing second. I feel slightly feverish and was thirsty, I look around the room was empty. I slowly got out of bed but to fall onto to floor, unable to feel my legs and feeling like the whole room is spinning. "VEE!" Feliciano open the door and found me on the floor. I look up, to see a blur shadow of Feliciano kneeling down beside me checking if I was ok. Suddenly I heard the window broke, millions of shatter glass rain down. "Eep!Help!" Feliciano whined out. I tried to get into a sitting position while grabbing my grimoire off the side table. I pull myself up with the help of the bed to be thrown back down by something. It felt very heavy and warm, then that's the time the room stop spinning. I saw what was pinning me down, it was a werewolf and it look similar as the one that attack me and the one that... killed me in the it struck me _**'No wonder it felt like deja vu ,but its like repeating history now.' **_Having a good grip of my grimoire, I tried to recall a spell to fight that monster that is holding me down without using much power and energy. I the end I decided to send a telepathic message to Feliciano who was near by. _"Feli go get, Francis , the others and your pack." _"Vee!"After receiving my message, he morphed into his wolf form and jump out of the window where the monster had made it's grand entrance from. My last hope was for Feli to deliver the message to them safely and I am able to fight back or at least stay a live till help came.

Softly under my breath, I muttered a spell that would cause maximum 5 seconds of hallucination to victim. _'5 seconds is better than nothing.'_ I thought. Once I finish chanting the effects were immediate, the wild wolf started to look around, he look unsure. Within that short period of time, I shove the wolf off with whatever strength I could muster.I sucessfully shove it off, I quickly sprinted out of the room then the restaurant, holding my grimoire with one hand the other pressing on the bite wound that was hurting and bleeding again. The blood seep through the bandages from both my wounds, I look around on the empty street. Light from the near by flickering lamp and the moon provided light, it was dark and silent.

I stager and then lean against a lamp. Panting and tired from walking so much with an injury._ 'Where are they ?' _I thought

**Francis's POV**

Suddenly I felt that something was horribly wrong. " Lukas are you sure this is the right one ?" I asked turning my head to face him. "I don't know it gives off the equal amount of spiritual energy."

"What ! You don't know." I exclaimed. Then came running Feliciano in his wolf form. He stop suddenly and shift back in tears. "Help...Ludwig...Arthur...wolf...attack..." He said while crying and hiccuping. Just with those words, I quickly ran back in inhuman speed to where Arthur was.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

"Tch, stop following me you bloody oversize beast." I said while I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and tied it around my bleeding and open bite wound. As I tied the cloth tightly on my arm, I saw the werewolf turning at the next corner running towards me in a full speed. Without looking twice to where I was walking towards to. I walked into a dead end, I look at the wall then back at the slowly approaching werewolf. I back up against the wall, trying to conjure as much energy and spiritual power to cast a spell to at least stop the wolf for a mere split second. But no matter how hard I concentrate I couldn't gather any power, instead this is making me dizzy. My vision started to blur again, I saw two bright red eyes getting closer and closer to me. It grab my neck and held me up against the wall, knowing that I could never win against the strength of a wolf now I didn't bother to struggle at all. I just lay limp waiting for the worst to come at me.

But it didn't...the pressure on my neck was gone,once the strength that kept me up against the wall was gone I fell onto the ground,hitting my head against the ground very hard. With that I seem to have lost conscious.

* * *

**At the forest, Arthur's POV**

I woke up to the fragrance of some soup, "I'm...hungry.." I muttered out and my stomach grumbled in hunger. Then I remembered what happened to me, I quickly sat up and touch my shoulder. It was wrapped in new bandages, I look around me,_ 'where am I ?' _"Hey! He is up Matthias ." A guy shouted towards the guy with weirdly _**(awesome)**_ styled blond hair who muttering and drooling in his sleep. He woke up and look around, "huh..? Oh!" The guy who shouted gave me some bread and the soup that woke me up. I muttered a thanks before digging into the food given to me.

After I finish eating, I noticed my grimoire was not with me, I tried to look around with only the moonlight and camp fire brightness to aid my sight. Suddenly a guy tap my shoulder, "what are you finding?" He asked. I turn and look at him, a tall blond guy wearing spectacles,he seem to be shrouded with mysterious arua. "Eh...a book that I was holding on."

"WOW , what is this I don't understand it at all." said someone loudly. I turn to see who was speaking so loudly , to see the weirdly style blond hair guy holding onto my grimoire, who seemed to be trying to read it. I quickly went there and snatched the book away from him. Suddenly the mysterious aura guy shouted , "Get away from him!"

"Ehh!?" was what I could say out before the four guys that there all shifted into werewolves and is growling at me. They started the circle around me. Sighing out I said,"Seriously what did I do to werewolves to cause them to hate me, well some of them." Then one of the wolf shift back to human form, " Who are you?"asked the silver-white haired guy. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask that, you guys save me then now going to attack me, what is wrong with this world."

Suddenly from behind I could here the sound of broken twigs...branches! Then a group of people and wolves came running out,all I knew I was suddenly hug by someone. I was about to push that guy away till I realised that it was Francis. After hugging he started to grope at weird places while saying, "Are you hurt anywhere ?"

"Hey! Don't touch where you shouldn't be touching." I said. He stop groping then look at me before kissing me. Before things got out of hand, "Erhm! Viscount Francis and Earl Arthur, be mindful even though we are in the middle of the forest, we still have audience so will you be kind enough to carry on this when your ehmm at a more private place." said Ludwig who have switch back to human form.

After the conversation within our group finished, the other wolves started growling at us. Ludwig step in front of us, " I am Ludwig Beillschmidt the alpha of the Axis pack, and I would like us to all seat down and discuss matters and not use violence." said Ludwig

One by one the wolves from the other pack shift back to their human form and are sitting on the forest ground. We follow suit. Then the introductions started "I am Matthias Kohler the alpha of the Nordic Pack." Then the next guy said, " I am Emil Steilsson the beta of Nordic Pack and the remaining pack members are Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Vainamoinen." Then it was our turn to introduced.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"So your saying that you guys are after this werewolf who seem to be after Arthur cause they have a bloodline feud though pretty much Arthur is the reincarnation of the previous Arthurs." Said Emil who seemed confused at what he just said. Ludwig and I nodded.

When the "meeting" was nearing the end a lot of the people have lost interest, Berwald and Tino seem busy in their own world, Matthias was irritating Lukas, Vlad hitting on Daniel, Gilbert playing with a bird that flew onto his head, Antonio seem to be day dreaming about tomatoes and Romano,Francis was playing with my hair and Feliciano have fallen asleep on Ludwig's lap. I yawned and said to Ludwig, "I think they should stay in the city, even if they are nomads, helping me means being targeted by that wolf."

Ludwig nodded seemingly a little tired too, "But where ? I can take them in but I don't think the restaurant has enough guest rooms."

"How about the BTT mansion ?...wait can't..Francis will probably not allow, right Francis?" I asked and he nodded in answer. "Oh yeah ! They can stay at my brothers place for a while." I said when I remembered my two idiot brothers with such big mansion.

I stood up feeling slightly unsteady and dizzy, I was about to take one step forward and walk around to stretch my stiff legs. But seem to lost balanced and fell, before I could hit the floor Francis caught me, "Are you ok ? You don't look well." He said with one hand reaching to touch my forehead. "Mon Dieu! Your running a temperature mon cher." I brush his hand away and force a smile onto my face, "I'm ok , don't worry."

"Non non mon cher your not ok, lets get you home and some rest, I will cook your favourite soup tea and I will get someone to relief you of the daily duty."Francis said while scooping me up to carry me princess style.

Francis turn around , " Vlad and Lukas can you bring the Nordics pack to Arthur's brother mansion, if they have any questions ask them call us and Vlad can you station at the restaurant to ensure the Axis pack safety while Lukas you stay with the Nordics pack." I said gasping for air for say so much in a short time and blushing as some are staring at me and Francis.

With that everyone went their separate directions.


End file.
